How We Fell In Love
by ZeviexCabbieLoverForever
Summary: It didn't happen instantly. It happened over a course of time. Follow us through our ups, down, break-ups, and turmoil as a couple. From our first meeting to our first kiss. See the Mr. Young gang in a way you have never seen them before.
1. Our First Encounter

Adam's POV:

So… you are probably wondering what is my story. It is a long one so I hope you stay for the run. It all started 2 years ago when I met my girlfriend, Echo. She was a student in my class, and before you get worried we were the same age. I loved her from the very first day we met, but I can't say it is the same for her. It took me a long time to finally get the courage to ask her out and she rejected me at first, but after some ups and downs we finally fell in love, the way I wanted it to happen the first time. I hope you enjoy our rollercoaster ride of a story.

September 11, 2011:

Adam's POV:

"Hello class," I say, "I will be teaching this class this year because of what happened to the last biology teacher.

"I thought we got rid of all the teachers who would be up for this job this summer," the boy who looks like he is in the wrong grade by now says. "Wait! the teacher you can't be the teacher," he continues, "you're just a kid."

"A kid genius," I said to correct him. "I graduated from college last year and decided it was my dream to teach kids about the wonders of science!"

"Whatever," he says annoyingly.

Just then the most beautiful creature on this planet walks in.

"Sorry I am late, but a huge bus almost hit me - Oh great! The teacher is not even here yet," she says excitingly

"Think again," my best friend, Derby, says.

"Where?" the beautiful creature asks, "behind the kid."

"It is the kid," the "college boy" replies.

I say," Hi, I'm Adam"

She says," Hi, I'm Echo."

* * *

Echo's POV:

I can't believe he is the teacher. A kid who is the same age as me. No way! Anyways I think it is pretty cool. He's kind of cute. Maybe we could become friends. I hope so anyways. As soon as class starts I see Derby put his head down asleep on his desk. How could he fall asleep now? We are learning about cells and the difference between animal and plant cells. It is so interesting.

Oh look it's Jake. Dreamy Jake... I've always had a crush on him. I love that he's in my class this year. I could just stare at his biceps all day... Wait! I have to focus if I want an A in this class. It is the only way they will let me into the environmental science club in this stupid school. I have to stay focused on Adam and the words coming out of his mouth.

"So class can you tell me one major difference between the animal and plant cell?," he says. "Echo."

"Umm... is it that one is circular and the other one is rectangular," I say.

"Correct," he says.

I think I might just pass this class!

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. I want you guys to give me ideas, feedback on the things I do really good and bad, and tell me if the characters are a little OOC! I will fix it as soon as possible. I hope you like my story and dont forget to review! R&R!**


	2. We Lose Some And We Win Some

Derby's POV:

Do you know how weird it is to be best friends with your teacher because I do. Sure you would think it would be cool because your best friend would give you a free A and let you be able to pass by, but Adam hasn't done that once yet. All he does is stare starry-eyed at Echo all day and give her an A for effort. They aren't even friends yet and he is crushing on her at a stalker level. I just hope my best friend starts to act like one. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Derby," Adam says.

"Hi Mr. Young," I reply.

"You know you only have to call me that in school, Derby," he said, "by the way how did you get into my house."

"Oh so your saying you don't even remember giving me your keys, so that we could plan my surprise birthday party," I say.

"I never gave you my keys or said I was throwing you a party," he says.

"So maybe I snuck into your locker and stole your keys, but I still can't believe you didn't remember my birthday is tomorrow," I said

"I didn't forget when your birthday is. It was two weeks ago and I got you a big ballon," he says.

"Some type of friend you are, you can't even remember my second birthday that I just made up," I say as I storm off, "and don't say that I never had a second birthday because I know you forgot it because you are too busy trying to get a new best friend, Echo!"

* * *

Adam's POV:

Wow Derby can be really frustrating and stupid sometimes. He doesn't even have a second birthday. However, he does make a good point. If I get Echo to become my friend she will eventually see how charming I am and become my girlfriend. That totally makes logical sense. I can't wait to put my plan into action.

* * *

_"Hey Adam, you want to come over to study, buddy!" Echo says._

_"Sure," I respond._

_The next thing I know I am at Echo's house helping her pass my next exam._

_"So if humans stop polluting the earth..." I say._

_"Then we can stop global warming!" she replies. "You are really good at this science stuff," she says inching closer towards me._

_"Well I did get into college with a science major while I was only about 8 years old," I reply._

_"I find that hot!" she says._

_"Oh... I don't know what to say to that," I reply to her comment._

_"Don't say anything, just kiss me," she says with her lips a inch apart from mine._

That's when I wake up from the most blissful dream in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is short but I am trying to update everyday even with school, and I get home at 7 pm with homework to still be done. I should be doing that now, but I know you guys are waiting for the next chapter, so I decided to give you something. I hope you liked it. What do you think Adam will do in order to make Echo his best friend. Will Derby ever forgive Adam? See what happens next on How We Fell In Love...**

**P.S.: R&R so I know what to do better or if you like something tell me what it is so I can keep that in mind for my next chapter. BYE!**


	3. My New Friend--Crush?

**Echo POV:**

So I was talking to Chelsea about what Ivy was going to wear when Mr. Young comes up to us and says hi.

"Hey," I replied.

"So... what are you guys talking about?" he asks.

I explain to him that we wanted to know what one of the most popular girls in school, Ivy, was wearing tomorrow. I explained that no one wants to be caught wearing the same thing as Ivy or you would get the wrath of her.

He laughed and said, "My sister is one of the most popular girls at this school."

Then I started to freak out! Ivy is his sister. At least I know her last name now. That is sooo cool. Maybe he can get inside info on Ivy.

"So... Mr. Young do you have anymore secrets we should know about," Chealsea said while she giggled. Looks like someone has a crush.

"Both of you can call me Adam," he said, "And not anything that intetesting." As soon as he said that the bell rang. Chealsea had to get to class.

"Bye Adam," she said saunting away.

I had a free period, so I decided to stay with Adam and talk more.

* * *

**Adam POV:**

Phase 1 of getting Echo to like me is working; we will be friends in no time

It turns out me and Echo have loads of stuff in common.

"Hey, are you free on Saturday?" she asks me.

"Yeah... I'm free," I say. This is taking a great turning point.

"Well, since you are free, and we like the same genres of movies, do you want to go out to see the new Star Trek movie," she says

"Yes!... I mean sure I'm cool with that," I answered trying not to make my voice crack.

"Okay see you tomorrow," she says as she scurries away.

I think my plan is working great.

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys... Sorry about the wait, but I updated and I am doing it from my phone, so I am really sorry if there are mistakes.**

**Will Adam and Echo have their "date"? Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Oops I Thought We Had a Date

Adam POV:

I hope that I look alright for my date. I'm so excited that I've had to change my clothes... twice. I just hope Echo likes my shirt.

As I near the movie theatre, I look for Echo when I see a group of kids laughing and talking. I try to go through them in order to find Echo, but it didn't take me long to find her. There she was in the group of teens, laughing and having a good time. This is why she invited me to the movies. She wanted me to go with her and her friends as a group. Nice... I've been invited to a group gathering. I guess I won't need the coupon for dinner.

"Hey! Adam this is Michael, Alex, Jessica, Michelle, Cameron, Jordan, and you already know Derby and Chelsea," Echo says.

I started to hear everyone groan about how a teacher was accompanying them to a movie.

"Hi, everyone," I say calmly. "If you want me to leave you guys to do your own thing I can go and see the Purge."

After some convincing from Echo everyone decided it was okay for me to join them at the movies. When we got inside I wanted to sit next to Echo, but I ended up sitting next to Chelsea. I couldn't enjoy the movie at all. Thinking about my ruined date and a certain hand the that kept landing accidentally on my leg kept me distracted. We all loved the ending, and Michael decided to drop everyone off. There was no point in me staying, since I didn't live far from the theatre.

"I guess I'll leave now," I said as I started to walk home. Then I felt a strange presence as someone was following me. When I turned around I saw Chelsea.

"Sorry to bother you, but I live this way also," she stated, "Is it cool if we walk home together?" Of course I said sure. I decided to walk her home because I would be in big trouble if the next day on the news she turned up missing. We started to walk up her curb, and we said our goodbyes. I turned around, and the next thing you know... her lips are on mine. Now I know I said I really liked Echo, so it surprised me when I started to kiss back. Maybe it was because I saw the look on Echo's face when she talked to Michael. I knew she could never like me, so why not get over her with someone new. However, once I started to feel a tongue begging for entrance, I knew we had gone to far. I quickly pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I replied, "It's just that I think we are getting too far before we got to really start dating." After that I heard a squee.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind going on a date?" she asked.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to say that," I teased. I asked Chelsea out, so we decided on going out next Friday. Maybe I was wrong about who I really loved. Chelsea was right in front of me this whole time.

* * *

Echo's POV:

So the movie was good, and I'm glad Adam came, but I'm more happy that Michael accepted my invitation. Anyways, I already know Chelsea and Adam were meant to be together, so I forced her to sit next to him. She keeps denying her crush, but I can see through her giddy smile.

Anyways, after the movie, Chelsea went home the way Adam lives, and Michael took everyone home. Well... everyone, except for me. He's a real good kisser, and I don't even care that my dad can come out of the house right now and see us. That just makes kissing him even more fun. I know my dad says I wasn't allowed to date yet, but Michael is so cute and I never said I don't like rebelling against my father. Just because I'm a woman he thinks he can control me, but he can't. I'm not his little girl anymore. Oh it feels so nice to feel Michael's lips against my neck, but if I don't stop us soon, I'm going to get a hickey. If my dad sees that I'm in big trouble. I pull away slowly.

"I have to go," I try to say as I pant heavily, "talk to you tomorrow." I give Michael one final peck on the lips before I go.

As I enter the house I know my dad is suspicious to why I am home in a daze with my hair a mess, but I just tell him that I ran home, so that I could make curfew and tripped while running. He believed me as always because I'm his perfect little sunshine. I go up my room on cloud nine. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is way late, but I've had Regents and Comprehensive Exams for the past two weeks, but I'm back. I promise to try to update weekly at most. So... Did this chapter turn out the way you expected it. Was it predictable? If so, then tell me so I can make the story more exciting. Echo and Adam have new love interests, and no they are not breaking up anytime soon... or are they? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. If I get up to fifty reviews by tomorrow then I'll update as soon as I count 50.**

**I don't own The Plague or that new Star Trek movie.**

**R&R!**

**PS: I can't believe I wrote this much. FIRST IN A LONG TIME. **

**BYE!**


	5. Double Date!

2 Years in the Future

Echo POV:

So there we are... taking two different paths towards love. Me and my rebellious boyfriend while Adam goes off with my best friend. How did we end up falling in love. Well... it all started on date night. It was a double date between friends, and I was getting used to Adam and I being friends. Then suddenly I found the strangest thing, and it wasn't just Derby. So you are probably confused by now. All right, why don't I just start from the beginning.

* * *

2 Years Later

Derby POV:

So, here I am, alone on a Saturday night with nothing else to do but roam the streets of my neighborhood. I never have anything to do now that Adam has left me to hang out with his clingy girlfriend. I swear, I can never get a time for us to be bros without Chelsea butting in. She gets on my nerves and sometimes I wish she would just disappear. But if I always wished that upon her then I wouldn't be a good best friend. A good best friend... that is the exact opposite of what Adam is now. Speaking of Adam, there goes his house. He is probably doing something with Chelsea right now. What do you know, I'm right, and he's with Echo and her boyfriend too. They are probably having a date night. When will I have one of those. I can't believe all he ever does is hang out with couples all day. It annoys me. A lot. I know... I'll just wait up in his room, and when his date is over we can hang out. This is one of my greatest ideas ever!

Echo POV:

Michael looks so cute in this light. I can't believe he is finally my boyfriend. He's sensitive, cute, sweet, and a great kisser. Plus, he gets on my dad's nerves. Did I mention how much I love getting on my dad's nerves. Once he caught us making out in my room, and he threw Michael out of the house. Now he isn't allowed in the house unless my father's home... not that it matters.

"Can I excuse myself," I ask, "I need to use the bathroom." I go up the stairs and to the door on my right. I guess I made a wrong turn because I'm in Adam's room with Derby standing in the middle of it, holding an object in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Nothing," Derby answered, "just waiting for you guys to be done with your dates so me and Adam can hang out."

"So you've waited here for Adam all this time?" I ask.

"Yep," he sates, "and I've looked through Adam's stuff." Then he shows me what he's looking at. "Look there's a whole page about you in here."

"What!" I exclaim. I look over what he's reading and sure enough there's a couple of pages of pictures of myself and a couple of fantasies about me and Adam. Why are these things in here? What would Chelsea say if she found out? Maybe Adam and I should talk before I show his obvious obsession with me.

"I think you should go Derby... I'm going to talk to Adam after our double date." I say. Derby finally reluctancy left out the window. He sure is weird. I head to the bathroom and then downstairs. After the date is over, I ask Adam if we could speak privately, and he allows everyone to leave. We head upstairs to his room.

"So the reason I asked you to come up here is because I found this," I state as I pull out the book from under the pillow.

Adam POV:

The sacred book of things no one should know about. The "no one should know about" part is what makes me afraid that Echo has it in her hand.

"How did you get that book I've never seen before?" I ask.

"Don't you think I should be asking why there is a whole chapter about me in here," Echo says.

"Oh... that old thing. That was from when we first met, which as I say it now doesn't make things better," I say.

"Why did you keep it all this time? Do you still have a crush on me? Aren't you still going out with Chelsea? I can't go out with you even if you do break up with Chelsea. She's my best friend!" Echo says.

"I never meant for you to find that. I always had a crush on you, but I decided to suppress it when I started dating Chelsea. I'm sorry," I say as she walks away. I grab her before she can leave. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. You have to believe me," I say as I look directly into her eyes. She has to believe me.

"Okay, I won't tell Chelsea." At that moment he looked so innocent and tired. I didn't want to upset him anymore. But as I looked into his eyes something happened I didn't expect to happen at all this night

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: So... I suck at updating, but I'm really going to try and update weekly. I had writer's block, but that's no reason to not update. Tell you what if I get up to 25 reviews then I will update today.**

**So what's to come next... you'll just have to continue to read to figure it out.**


	6. Accidents Happen

Michael POV:

"Hey Echo, you left your sweater in the car," I yelled. Where is she? I heard speaking upstairs and decided to follow the sound. I turn into the first room on the right and I see a flustered Adam and Echo staring each other down.

"Come on Michael. Let's go!" Echo says before pulling me out of the room. I wondered what happened while I was in the car.

Echo POV:

I can't believed I let him kiss me. Or did I kiss him. I have no idea what happened. One moment he was telling me to not leave so he could explain himself and then in the next moment I was leaning in. What was he thinking? That somehow we would work out. He's dating my best friend. I was so glad when Michael came upstairs. I'm never speaking to Adam Young ever again.

Adam POV:

"Today class, we will be learning about the human body," I said. "Does anybody know all of the eight body systems." Surprisingly, Derby raised his hand, and he knew the answer. "The digestive system, muscular system, which you obviously need to work on, the integumentary system, the skeletal system, the circulatory system, the endocrine system, the excretory system, and the nervous system."

"Correct," I said appalled. "How did you know the answer?"

"Well ever since you've been spending all your time with your girlfriend, Slap and I have started a study group. That way I could get your attention and Slap could find an easier way to communicate with his nerds," Derby said. Interesting… all I had to do in order to get Derby to study was ignore him. I should do that more often.

I continued the class as we started to learn about the digestive system and the circulatory system until the bell rang.

"Echo, could you please stay after class," I stated as if everything was normal. But everything was not normal. Echo and I kissed last night, and we need to talk. She unwillingly stayed.

"Make it quick Mr. Young," she said, "I have to make it to environmental science class."

I started to explain how I was sorry about last night, even though it wasn't all my fault.

_Flashback_

_We stayed there looking at each other for a long period of time. It felt like eternity, but I finally calmed Echo down enough for us to talk. I started to explain how when she walked into my classroom for the first time, I thought she was beautiful. Her beautiful brown locks and the way she smiled made me swoon for her. I explained how I saw her with Michael on movie night when I thought we were going out on a date, and how I realized you would never be mine. Then she had a look of understanding in her eyes, and she leaned in. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she must've meant on the cheek. At first she didn't kiss back as if she was suprised. Instead, we kissed on the lips, and they felt so soft. She started to kiss back, but then she heard Michael and backed away. A look of realization hit her face, and she slapped me. Michael entered, and she left in a hurry._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry it happened to Mr. Young," she retorted with no emotion.

"Come on Echo, I didn't know that you didn't want to kiss me. I just saw you lean-" I say as that's the last word I can get out. Next thing I know I feel a pair of lips on mine. I'm so happy it's Echo. I feel her pull away for the second time in 24 hours.

"This never happened," she says with warning eyes. I think I'm in love.

Echo POV:

What did I just do for the second time with my best friend's boyfriend.

"Echo?!" I hear from behind me. I already know who it is.

"Michael, please tell me you didn't just see that.," I say trying to convince him that nothing happened.

"Don't worry, I already saw everything I needed to see," he says, "we're through!"

Great what have I just done.


	7. Cheating Is Wrong If You Get Caught

Chelsea POV:

"Hey Chelsea, can we talk," I hear Adam say.

"Sure, you sound concerned," I said.

"We need to talk about our relation-" Adam said before he was interrupted.

"Adam can we talk," I hear Echo say.

"Sure," he says. They are gone for about 15 minutes, and I hear them fighting. Hopefully, everything is okay. Adam eventually comes back.

"What did you want to talk about before?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to say that I wanted to talk about our relationship… because I felt as if we haven't been spending enough time together," he says.

"Well if that's the problem then why don't we hang out again tomorrow," I say.

"I can't," he says, "because I have to work on grading papers."

He sure is acting weird. I give him a kiss and tell him I'll call him later.

Echo POV:

"Michael, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to kiss Adam, it was an impulsive move," I say.

"Oh, so now you're calling Mr. Young by his first name. It's obvious you're smitten with him," Michael says.

"No… we are just friends, and I only like you. Can you just forgive me; I promise it was a one time mistake, and it will never happen again." I say.

"Okay, as long as it was a one time thing." Michael says.

Echo POV:

I know I said it wouldn't happen again, but what's more sexy than making out with your teacher in your room behind your father's back.

_Flashback_

_"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with Chelsea, but we need to talk about our situation," I say._

_"It's okay, I'm about to break up with her," he says._

_"What?" I exclaim, "Why would you do that? Don't you like her."_

_"Yeah, but if we are going to start dating, I have to break up with her obviously," he says._

_"Sorry to burst your bubble Adam, but what happened was a mistake. I have a boyfriend... well ex- boyfriend for now, and I love him. Plus, Chelsea is my best friend. I could never betray her," I say. Then I remind him of our study session after school that I scheduled a week ago._

_Flashback End_

We didn't mean to start making out. We were going over photosynthesis and cellular respiration when I dropped my pen. I bent down to pick it up, and Adam did the same, resulting in us touching hands. I felt a shock of electricity go through my veins that made me have chills. Then I looked into Adam's eyes, and I kissed him. I know he wasn't expecting me to kiss him; I didn't even know I was going to do it, but I was glad when I did.

His lips were so soft, and I wanted more. I licked the bottom of his lip, and he let me enter. We explored each others mouth in great fury. Then he started to pull away. I whimpered, begging for his lips to be back on mine. Soon enough I felt the touch of his lips again, but not on my lips. He sucked and nibbled along my neck. It felt so good. He's a great kisser. I moaned in ecstasy of his powerful open mouthed kisses. It felt so good. Finally, I couldn't take not having his lips on mine anymore. I pulled them from my neck, and heard a pop before I smashed them down to my lips. This kiss was more pure. It was passionate and sweet, not full of need and want. Then it was my turn to start trailing down his neck. I could see him trying to hold in a groan. Then I went around to his adam's apple. That made him happy. He tried to pull me from his neck, but I wanted to stay there.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he lets out in a whisper as he voice is hitched from me going near his adam's apple again.

"I know, but it feels so right. I don't want to stop," I plead.

"But what about Chelsea or Michael?" he asks.

"They don't have to know," I say. That's all we get to in our stimulating conversation before I place my lips on his neck again.

Adam POV:

Guilt is the first thing that slips through my head as Echo and I begin to make out. Chelsea is such a good girlfriend and she's so smart, just the thought of betraying her makes me feel as if I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve her kindness. Plus, Echo and Chelsea are best friends; they were best friends since the 2nd grad according to Chelsea, which makes it even harder that I can break their relationship so easily. That thought slowly slips away as I feel the tongue touch my lips. I loose control and begin to kiss Echo's neck and make her moan, but then the thought comes back again. I begin to ask Echo if we should really be doing this, but she doesn't listen and kisses me again. Then there is a knock on the door. The dreadful knock that makes us pull apart and act as if we were studying. I forgot about Echo's dad. If I would've remembered this kissing would have stopped the moment it started.

"Do you guys need any snacks," Mr. Zizzleswift asks.

"No we're good dad," Echo replies.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs if you need me," he says.

Echo then pounces for my swollen lips again, but I refuse. "We can't do this again," I say already feeling guilty for my actions.

"Why?" Echo asks, "Like you said we like each other."

"You're argument is very convincing, but you are forgetting a couple of things," I say, "I have a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend, and your dad is downstairs."

"Well you're forgetting a couple of things too," Echo says, "I like you, you like me, my dad is leaving to go get groceries in five minutes, and no one has to know,"

She's tempting me. She moves closer and closer towards me. "Just say stop and I'll stop," she says seductively. I run out of time, but this time I make the first move. If this isn't morally right, then I want to be wrong.

Chelsea POV:

I decide to give Adam a good luck call on grading his papers. He doesn't pick up the first time, which makes me begin to worry. He always answeres my call on the second or third ring. I call again and this time I'm surprised by a panting Adam behind the line.

"Hey sweetie pie, why are you panting," I ask with concern.

"Oh nothing, I had to run to the store to pick up some milk for my midnight snack," he says. Then I hear some shuffling in the background, and Adam begins to calm down.

"So are you almost finished grading your papers," I ask.

"Yeah... I'm almost finished," he says in a high pitched voice. That's weird.

"Can I call you tomorrow," he asks almost out of breath.

I decide not to question him and give him benefit of the doubt. "Okay, bye." He doesn't reply, but just hangs up the phone. I decide that if Adam will never be finished, then I can go to Echo's house for a major sleepover. Maybe she knows why Adam is acting so weird.

I call her cell phone. "Hey Echo, I'm having boy troubles. Can I come to your house for a sleepover?" I ask.

"Sure..." she says.

Echo POV:

Adam's phone rings annoyingly. How many people are going to interrupt. He gets up and walks towards the door to excuse himself. Then I got a great idea. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His look on his face was shocked as I placed my neck into the crook of his neck. Then I started to leave open mouthed kisses on his neck. "Finished yet," I whispered. He quickly hung up the phone. Then he pushed me against the door and stared deep into my eyes. Before we continued my phone rang. "Uh," I yelled in frustration. It turns out she wants to come over and talk about Adam.

"You have to go," I say unwillingly.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," he says. He gives me one final kiss.

"Bye..." I say dreamily.

* * *

**A/N: I know ****this is one of the longest things I've written. I'm excited that you're excited that I updated. R&R please. I worked really hard on this, so I need your opinion. So... A relationship of some sort has brewed. I wonder if Adam and Echo will ever be caught. Read the next chapter to figure it out.**


End file.
